


Hidden Claws

by peppymint



Category: Dresden Files, NCIS
Genre: Gen, not quite human Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was perfectly happy pretending to be a plain vanilla mortal having left the supernatural world behind a long time ago. Then a dead marine brought him to Chicago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one and nothing  
> Please don't sue

Prologue

Tony stared at the older leopard, an odd rushing in his ears. He could not have heard that right. The teenager knew he was a great disappointment to his family. They had never really tried to hide it. Thirteen years old, and he had never shifted no matter how hard he tried. By this time, he doubted he ever would.

Perhaps, if he had possessed a greater portion of the other skills that had been passed down the family line or a talent with magic, things would have been different. Sadly though, they weren't. Tony had been expecting to be removed from the line of succession for some time. After all, a snide voice whispered in his mind. They couldn't have a weakling as clan head. This though, he hadn't been expecting.

Exile. To be cast out of the pride entirely. Completely lacking in kith or kin. Desperately the dark haired boy gathered his thoughts. "But Father," he tried to object.

"I am not your Father," the man said flatly. You are not my son, screamed the indifferent gaze. "Your belongings have already been packed and sent to Rhode Island Military Academy." Steepling his fingers, the man leaned back in his chair, stretching in a way no human could hope to imitate without causing severe damage to themselves. "By mundane law I am required to support you until you reach the age of majority. Arrangements have already been made to house you over the summers." After that the boy would be on his own, and good riddance.

For a moment Tony just stood there, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dismissed Anthony."

Numbly, the teen turned, walking out of his ex-Father's office and closing the door behind him. As he moved through his former home he could hear his cousins snickering. No doubt all of them sere well aware of what had just transpired. No doubt the idiots thought they were being subtle. Defective he may have been but that didn't mean he was blind, or deaf.

Half transformed claws bit into the palms of his hands. Expression showing known of his inner turmoil as Tony resisted the urge to turn. He wasn't part of the pride anymore. One wrong move and they would tear him apart. Perhaps some of them were even now waiting for the chance to do just that.

The dark haired teenager did not speak a single word as he was escorted into the waiting car, did not look back even once. His life as he had known it was over. Still, if the Panthera Clan expected him to just roll over and die they had another thing coming. So they didn't want him, fine. He didn't want them either.

Plenty of other beings of human descent got through life just fine on their own, and he would too. Tony Dinozzo didn't have to prove anything to anyone but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"Neat toy McGeek." Tony's lips quirked to one side as he indulged himself in one of his favorite hobbies, probie baiting. His smirk becoming a full-fledged grin as McGee sputtered a flush working its way up the younger agent's face.

Ahh, the brunette thought to himself as protests about advanced equipment, superior processing power, and all the latest developments in technology washed over his ears, the familiar words blurring together. Wasn't it adorable that the probie still thought he cared about things like that? It just made him wish to reach over and ruffle the younger man's hair.

"Don't you have work to do Tony?" a faintly accented voice spoke up from behind him, causing the brunette to spin around in his chair to regard the beautiful Israeli. Kate's death had left a hole in his soul that the leopard hadn't ever thought would be repaired. Ziva had helped with that a little though.

The Mossad agent wasn't a replacement, never that. Part of Tony would always grieve for his sister in all but blood, but he had to face facts. Kate was dead, and she wasn't ever coming back. Something that made the exile cling to his makeshift pride all the harder, and the powers have mercy on anyone who threatened them because he certainly wouldn't.

"Gibbs won't be happy if that report is late," Ziva warned, putting the finishing touches on her own copy.

Tony just shrugged nonchalantly; not letting on the fact his was already done. It was like he always said; work smarter, not harder. "Gibbs is," he paused, the hair on the back of his neck rising on end. "Is right behind me isn't he?"

Slowly the others nodded in unison.

The agent turned, smiling weakly. "Hey boss." He would never understand how the older man was able to sneak up on him like that. Any other human he would sense from a mile away.

"Grab your night bags," Gibbs snapped every inch of his body screaming irritation. "We're going to Chicago."

A dead marine had been found outside one of the cities more popular clubs. Usually, this would have been a job for a more local crew. However, it turned out the deceased had influential family; family that demanded the best, and that was his team.

Gibbs grimaced, ignoring the flurry of activity as his team scrambled to obey his orders. He would never let his personal feelings interfere with an investigation. That didn't stop him from being unhappy about the situation though, or from noticing his senior agent's uncharacteristic silence. "Something wrong Dinozzo?"

"Nothing," Tony said almost too quickly forcing a smile. "It's just," he gave a dramatic shiver. "It's cold in Chicago boss."

The silver haired agent didn't look convinced, but allowed the manner to drop. He would get it out of Dinozzo eventually. "Suck it up," he ordered shouldering his own pack. "We leave in half an hour."

Groaning, Tony reached under his desk for his bag, allowing none of his true emotions to show on his face. Chicago? Why not just drop him in the Nevernever and be done with it. That city was absolutely riddled with leylines. For years the brunette had avoided the supernatural, ever since his family had exiled him for the unforgivable crime of being too human.

If they were fortunate, this would be a perfectly normal murder, if such a thing could be said to exist, with a perfectly normal explanation. No vampires, fairies, demons, or dark magic allowed. Abby would take the evidence to her lab, McGeek would do his thing, Ziva would hit the suspect when he tried to run, and Gibbs would glare, causing him/her to spill everything he/she knew. As for him, he would make sure none of his teammates got munched by something from the other side of things. With luck, they would all be home by Friday.

Of course, we all know things are rarely that simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah opps. Didn't realize I hadn't cross-posted these chapters.

Chapter Two

Tony let his jaw hang open subtly, moistening the air before he deeply inhaled. The scene was brutal, even by his standards. Pieces of the marine were scattered all over the ally. In short, it looked like the man has been brutally attacked by some wild animal. Pity that wasn't the case. Dealing with a rabid dog would have been far simpler.

The Special Agent grimaced, eyes flashing gold for a moment before fading back to their usual hazel. The air reeked of the coppery scent of blood, and under that, sulfur. It had been a long time since Tony had encountered a demon, but he had never forgotten that scent. There was nothing else quite like it.

So much for this being an easy case, the leopard snarled to himself. If there had to be magic involved here Tony would have much preferred the marine to have run across some sort of malevolent fae, or even a vampire. Something random.

Gibbs would not have been happy about the perp getting away; neither would the rest of the team. But he would have been willing to let things slide. A demon though, that was a whole 'nother kettle of fish, because where there was a demon there had to be a summoner. And Tony knew such people rarely stopped with just one victim. Either someone stopped them, or they were destroyed by the very powers they sought to control.

Distractedly the brunette tapped his fingers against his thigh. His team was good, the best, but Tony knew they were not in any way equipped to face a supernatural threat. He doubted any of them even had a clue such things existed. The agent also knew he couldn't protect them himself. He just wasn't strong enough, not for something like this.

"Wizard . . ."

The soft whisper just barely reached Tony's ears. The Agent subtly turned his head to observe the small huddle of police officers who appeared to be having a quiet, but heated discussion. He let his feet draw himself closer to the conversation, the disjointed words coming together.

"You know we need Dresden for this," a short blond woman hissed. "Remember the Loup Garou?" Judging by the round of winces that went around, the officers did remember.

Tony nearly winced himself. It had been before his time, but he had heard the stories of how the pride had once dealt with a Loup Garou. It had cost them half a dozen fully trained leopards to do it. And these were humans, perfectly ordinary mortals. How the hell had the managed to come out of there alive. He took a few more steps closer.

"I know Murphy," an older, tired looking man answered. His uniform held the markings of a commanding officer. It was clear though, that the unit looked to the younger woman for guidance. "But we all know the office won't go for it."

Another officer bit his lip. "What about the coffee fund?" he offered. They had been saving every penny for a situation just like this one. True, the bosses wouldn't like it. Still, it was better to be on suspension than coming down with a bad case of dead.

Hazel eyes blinked. The coffee fund? The agent drifted a few more steps closer. Considering the situation for a moment before deciding the direct approach was best. He covered the last couple feet, ignoring the way the officers jumped as he entered the circle. "This wizard," he asked, voice pitched as not to carry. "How strong is he?"

It was the petite woman that answered. She would have been cute, under different circumstances. The look in her eyes though, told Tony this Sergeant Murphy was no one to mess with. "Council." She said shortly.

Tony felt the knot in his chest loosen. "White Council?" he asked just to be sure.

Slowly Murphy nodded, still not quite sure what to make of this agent.

"And he works with the police?" That was somewhat of a surprise, but Tony supposed it took all types.

"Private Investigator," Murphy elaborated. "For situations like this."

Well that explained the coffee fund, Tony thought to himself. He couldn't see the higher ups being eager to shell out money to an outsider. "Can you introduce me?" he asked softly. "I'll foot the bill." And count it money well spent, anything to keep his team safe.

HCHCHCHCHCHC

Mwhahaha! At last, I have beaten my writer's block

At least for now. Hopefully the next chapter will come more smoothly

Hope you like it and please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Chapter Three

Tony's eyes dilated quickly as he walked down the wooden steps into the hole in the wall place his guide had lead him too. Brows rising at the sight of a sign declaring the tavern to be Neutral ground under the Unseelie Accords. He knew he had been out of the loop for the last few decades but what the hell?

A second look told the agent why this place was so out of the way. It had obviously been built for the more supernaturally bent in order to disrupt accidental discharges of energy. Thirteen stools sat at the bar to match the thirteen pillars spread throughout the room in what to the uneducated eye would look like a ridiculous pattern. The thirteen tables were not lined up either but spread haphazardly below the old style ceiling fans.

Tony inhaled deeply filtering out the mouthwatering smells of wood smoke, old whiskey barrels, fresh bread, and roasting meat. His rumbling belly reminding him it had been while since he had last eaten, the agent ignored it. He had more important things to worry about right now.

A few college kids sat at one of the tables, regarding him briefly before returning to their discussion. They smelled of wolf. A minor practitioner was drinking a beer at the bar, and the woman in the other corner was obviously a fae of some sort, which left one other.

Even sitting, it was obvious the man was far taller than him. Skinny, as though he had missed a few meals, but just as obviously far from weak. A carved staff leaned against the wall within easy reach, and most importantly, the figure reeked of ozone. He was also wearing a gray cloak.

A pair of dark eyes slid sideways. "You never said he was a Warden."

Murphy just shrugged. "You didn't ask." She remembered all too well the last time a mysterious group of Special Agents had come to town. It had started out innocently enough, and ended with them all, plus Marcone trapped in a pit with a bloodthirsty werewolf up top. Though honestly, she was just as surprised to see Harry in the cloak as the agent was. Her friend didn't exactly make a habit of wearing it.

The figure looked up, and smirked. "Yo Murph."

"Harry." Karrin slid into the chair across from him, trusting the agent to do the same.

Harry's gaze shifted to the other, settling right below Tony's eyes. "And you would be Special Agent DiNozzo." He resisted the urge to tug on his uniform, uncomfortable in it for a number of reasons. But he figured he should get used to it. No one else was going to pull what the White Court had tried, not on his watch.

Tony inclined his head as he pulled out the manners that had been ingrained in him as a young cub. Before . . . Well, just before. "Warden."

"So what's the stitch?"

"We've got a demon." The agent didn't bother to beat around the bush.

Dark eyes narrowed. "You sure?" Harry asked.

"Positive. The scene stinks of brimstone." Steeling himself, Tony met the wizard's eyes, sinking into a soulgaze.

After a moment both parties blinked, Harry leaning back into his chair. "Well," he murmured to himself. "That's interesting." It wasn't the first time he had seen a large cat nestled in someone's soul. But this wasn't like Marcone, more like his brother. That leopard was a part of the agent. He looked back at the other. "So why me?"

"I'm a cop," Tony said firmly. "Whatever else, I am an agent first." He sighed. "If this was an ordinary case I would have no concerns." His team was the best. "But my co-workers do not have the knowledge or the experience to deal with a warlock, and I am strictly a minor talent." Much to his once clans disappointment.

"So you want me to deal with this warlock."

"I want you to protect my team," Tony clarified. As far as he was concerned catching the summoner was a bonus.

Harry considered that for a moment. So far as he could tell there was no reason not to accept the case, though he had been wrong before. Ultimately though, it was the mostly hidden worry in the agent's eyes that made his decision. "I charge fifty dollars an hour, plus travel expenses.

"Deal."

HCHCHCHCHCHC

Sorry this story is coming along so slowly

The muses just do not want to cooperate

I swear though. I will finish it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Good news people. I think I've finally got the plot straightened out for this one.

Hopefully that means updates for this and my other stuff will be more forthcoming.

Chapter Four

Groaning, Tony raised one hand to rub his aching temple. What a day. Forcing himself back on task, the agent once again examined the information that had been spread out in front of him. Unfortunately, an epiphany was less than forthcoming.

Any hope the marine's death had been a one off had died quickly. Over the course of the last week and a half there had been four other victims. Other than their cause of death (dismemberment by demon) they seemed to have nothing in common.

Hazel eyes flicked to the left to take in the deep frown on his companions face. "What do you think Dresden?" The wizard hardly looked like an investigative genius, especially with those scars on his face. Thug was a more apt description. Or maybe just plain stupid.

However, over the course of their short association Tony had learned the P.I. in front of the others name was hardly there for show. The brunette could not help but wonder how many people in the past had made the same initial judgment. Not to mention whether or not they were still around to regret it. Somehow, he doubted that they were. Harry struck him as the less subtle, quicker to anger type.

Tony knew that if Gibbs ever found out he was sharing confidential information with an outside his boss would have his head. Under these circumstances though, the agent didn't care. The lives of him team were worth more than any punishment.

"I think," Harry answered after a long pause. "That I am not nearly as knowing as I like." The case just didn't make sense. The wizard could only hope that wasn't a sign it was about to bite him in the ass.

The agent grimaced. Him too huh. He scanned the line of victims again, going back to the fourth from the left. "What about this guy? The file says he had suspected ties to the mob." It was quite possible the man had gotten cold feet and tried to back out.

Harry was already shaking his head. "Marcone would never have allowed this. Thinks such things are bad for business." Also, if the mob boss had gotten involved, there would have been nothing left to find. Marcone wasn't sloppy either.

"But he could have had it done," Tony persisted.

Harry shrugged. "Sure he could have," he admitted, though it was still damn unlikely in his informed opinion. "He is the free holding lord of Chicago."

The NCIS agent looked at his companion in faint surprise. Since when had the Windy city had a free holding lord? "What is he?" Tony asked curiously.

"Human."

The surprise turned to shock. "Human?" Tony repeated in disbelief. How had that happened?

"Yep," the wizard confirmed. "A plain vanilla mortal." That didn't make Marcone any less dangerous however, and anyone who thought otherwise was a fool.

Glancing at his watch Tony cursed. How had it gotten so late? Gibbs was going to kill him. He scrambled in his pockets for a piece of chalk, taking several steps away from the wizard before reaching down to draw a circle, closing it with a tiny surge of will. It was one of the few things he could do himself. Anyone could, as long as they had the knowledge.

The agent turned his phone back on, grimacing at the screen. Evidently he had nine missed calls. Hitting speed dial, he waited for the line to connect.

"Where are you?!" Gibbs barked as he slammed the car door behind him.

"Sorry boss. I was meeting a possible source. He wouldn't speak to me unless I left the phone in the car." A lie, but one Tony could live with.

The brief moment of silence told the agent Gibbs would have a lot to say about that later. "Never mind, Abby found faint traces on each of the victims. We've tracked them to an old warehouse on Seventh and Mandolin."

Tony's heart jumped to his throat. His team was in the field without him! "Boss my source gave me some info on the perps' weapon," he spoke quickly. "Wait for me. I'll be right there." Static crackled at the other end of the line. "Boss?" he said again. "Gibbs!" All he heard was static.

"SHIT!" the agent caught Dresden's eyes. "The line cut out." They both knew what that meant. Magic.

"Did they say where they are?"

"Seventh and Mandolin."

"Hell's Bells," Harry swore grabbing his kit off the floor and striding towards the door.

"You know it?" Tony asked, half jogging to keep up with the taller man.

"Yeah," the wizard frowned deeply, forehead crinkled with worry. "It's an entrance to Undertown."

HCHCHCHCHC

At last an update. Please review.

With luck the next chapter will be out soonish.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The Blue Beetle came to a halt in the empty gravel lot with a sound that implied a tow truck would be needed to get it going again. Tony hardly cared. He had the passenger door open even before the vehicle gave one last sputtering wheeze. 

The special agent would have been through the half beaten wooden door that lead to Chicago’s Undertown save for one thing. He knew that he had about as much chance of finding his teammates, his family, alone as he had of finding a needle in a field full of haystacks. His senses may have been better than a full human’s, but they weren’t that much better. Even as far removed as Tony was from the supernatural world, he had still heard of the horrors that lurked under the city’s streets. Fortunately for everyone involved, the brunette had possessed the foresight to hire the services of the Windy City’s only practicing wizard ahead of time.

Said wizard was in the process of levering open his trunk with a crowbar, cursing irresponsible teenagers that read unfamiliar rituals aloud as he went. He really needed to get this fixed as soon as possible. Inelegantly, he reached into the revealed space yanking out a shirt of chainmail before shoving it into the shorter male’s arms. “Put this on,” he ordered. 

Tony blinked, unsure why Dresden had a set of armor in his car that was clearly made for someone else. Someone not nearly as tall, still he wasn’t going to complain. Carelessly he tossed his expensive jacket to the ground, slipping on the steel coat before silently accepting the offer of a sword as well. The brunette knew how useless conventional firearms could be against demons and the like. Silently he swore to himself that if he survived this he would make a point of acquiring some less than conventional firepower.

The pistol was re-strapped to the side of his leg as a backup weapon. In a situation like this, there was no such thing as having too much firepower. He didn’t need a knife. He already had several as per ‘Rule Nine,’ violators being subject to a head slap. Firmly he shoved the thought that he may never see the author of said rules again out of his mind. This was not the time.

Harry met the other’s gaze without fear. They had already seen into each other’s souls. “You sure you are up for this?” Harry asked. Backup whose head wasn’t fully in the game was worse than no backup at all. He had braved the horrors of Undertown on his own before. He could do so again if he had too. If DiNozzo hadn’t been a cop, he wouldn’t have even considered bringing him. 

Tony nodded curtly, professionally giving his weapons one last inspection and loosening them in their holsters. “Let’s go.” He wasn’t in the mood for chit chat, not with all he loved on the line.

Removing a small evidence bag from the pocket of his trench coat Harry removed a long dark hair his client had stolen from his co-worker’s hairbrush. A circle was quickly drawn with the ease of someone who had done it a thousand times before, a surge of will closing it. Then, the wizard worked his magic. 

It didn’t matter that the spell in question had first come into existence when Harry was a teenager in order to help him locate his car keys. That had been a long time ago, and the brunette had refined it greatly since then. Feeling a tug on his silver pentacle, he smiled grimly and broke the circle, gesturing for his companion to follow.

As for Tony, he could not help but let out a silent sigh of relief. The tight band around his heart loosening slightly; he may not have been an expert in thaumaturgy, but he knew enough to know the spell would not have worked if Ziva was dead. His friend was alive, at least for now, and Tony had to believe the others were as well. But that could change in an instant. Also, the agent knew, there were many worse things than death that could happen to an unwary mortal, or even an unwary non-mortal, in Undertown. They had to hurry.

Sharing a determined look, the pair turned, and together stepped into the dark.


	7. Chapter Seven

Tony’s eyes dilated instantly, adjusting to the darkness. It was a gift from his feline heritage, and one he appreciated. Humans were blind at night. All the brunette’s senses went into overdrive. Every instinct the brunette possessed screaming at him to leave; that he should not be here. His more human side told them to shove it. He wasn’t going anywhere without his team.

The agent’s sensitive ears could hear the faint drips of water echoing through the underground labyrinth. He could smell the decade’s worth of dust and grime that coated the walls; the herby tang of the balm the wizard had rubbed around their eyes. The hair on the back of Tony’s neck stood on end as he sensed the eyes watching them from the dark. Some harmless, others not so much.

‘Danger Will Robinson Danger,’ a grim smile crossed the Special Agent’s face, one hand reaching down to rest on his weapon. His hazel eyes darted in all directions, trying to look everywhere at once. It wasn’t paranoia. Down here, inattention could kill. “Which way?” he breathed, his voice barely loud enough to qualify as a whisper.

Harry jerked his head to indicate the tunnel at the far left. There were many things down here with senses far better than his own, which was why he had cheated with the eye balm. Human sight was not a weakness he could afford right now, not if they wanted to reach DiNozzo’s team alive. Stealth, that was the name of the game; there was no time for distractions. 

At first, the only beings the pair encountered were small fry, quick to go scurrying back to the dark tunnels when they recognized Tony’s companion. Even for a wizard, Dresden had quite the reputation. However, as they moved deeper and deeper into Chicago’s Undertown even the air seemed more oppressive.

Harry took a moment to wish Mouse was with him. The temple dog’s aid would have been invaluable. Unfortunately a job had taken him over the border not long ago and no amount of talking had been able to get his companion out of quarantine faster. If he had known in advance how this week was going to go, the wizard would have used something other than words. 

Even as on edge as the pair was, it wasn’t enough to pass through the area without any incidents. Tony didn’t really see anything. Just a decayed shape hunched over what had once been a human being before the thing snarled and lunged at their throats. It was fast, really fast. 

Fortunately the wizard was faster. Triggering one of his force rings Harry pinned it against the wall. “Pyrofeugo,” he hissed, obliterating the creature with a stream of fire so hot it was nearly blue. He didn’t let up until it was burned to ashes, not willing to take any chances.

“What the hell?!” Tony yelped, fingers tight around his borrowed blade.

“Black Court,” came the curt response as Harry stretched his senses to the maximum. After a moment he sighed, relaxing slightly. It seemed fortune was favoring him tonight. They had been lucky it was only one vamp, and even luckier it hadn’t been a Master.

The agent shuddered hard once before getting himself under control. He may have been a fan of classic movies but that was fiction. Tony was way smarter than to get involved with real vampires, not even the White Court. He knew plenty of gorgeous women who wouldn’t try to eat him while in the grips of passion. 

“Which way?” Tony asked. Any mental breakdowns would have to wait until he was back home, with his team.

Harry didn’t even hesitate as he continued straight ahead, ashes crackling under his boots. Tony was right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

The pairs' progress was slow, but Tony resisted the urge to rush ahead. For one, he would never find his team without the wizard's help. For another, he wouldn't be able to help anyone if he was dead. Coming to an abrupt halt, Tony stuck his hand out in front of Harry, causing him to stop. "Do you hear that?" he mouthed.

Brow furrowing in concentration, Harry spread out his senses. He may have lacked the natural talents of his companion, but a wizard knew how to listen. Meeting Tony's gaze, he nodded grimly. He heard it all right. That high pitched giggling was something he would never forget. Jerking his head, Harry indicated the tunnel from which they had just come.

Tony's lips formed a silent snarl; eyes that were more golden than hazel flickering down to the tracking charm. His team was ahead of them, not behind. The knuckles of his clenched fists turned white from the pressure as he turned to follow the wizard back up the tunnel. He knew better than to argue with the local expert. No matter how much it felt like betrayal.

"What was that about?" the Special Agent asked when they stopped again.

"Goblins."

Tony felt a flash of rage that he quickly forced back down. "I think the two of us can take a few goblins," he said fingering the hilt of his weapon.

"Maybe," the wizard conceded. But goblins were vicious in a fight, and they traveled in packs. Harry said as much aloud. "Besides," he added. "I'm more worried about their Lord." Maeve wasn't the only member of the fae who sometimes held Court in Undertown.

"You mean the Erl . . ."

Harry clamped his good hand over Tony's mouth, cutting him off. "Don't say his name," he hissed.

Wincing, Tony nodded. That would have been bad. Clearly, he had been away from the supernatural world too long if he had forgotten such a thing. Such slips could prove fatal.

Slowly, the wizard lowered his hand. "Sorry," he apologized. "But he really doesn't like me."

Tony was very curious what the other could have done to piss off the lord of the Wild Hunt, but this was hardly the time to ask. He made a mental note to get the whole story later if both of them survived this. "Around then?"

Harry nodded in agreement. It wasn't the best of solutions, but it was the one they had. Though the wizard was well aware the detour could cost them. Undertown was a labyrinth at the best of times, with a monster hidden around ever dark corner. Okay, perhaps not quite every corner because a few turns later the pair caught a lucky break in the form of a small group of the little folk.

"'Za Lord!" a small voice piped. "It's 'Za Lord." The tiny winged form left a streak of orange light behind as she performed an excited bout of aerial acrobatics.

"It is. It is," the others chorused.

For his part, Harry inclined his head politely in greeting. He knew better than to insult even the smallest and weakest of the fair folk. Besides, unlike most, he knew how useful the little folk could be. "I seek a group of humans that have been taken, defenders of mortal law. We require guides to aid us in our quest." The wizard took a breath, choosing his words carefully. "I do not have payment now, but you have my word I will deliver before the rise and set of the sun upon returning to the surface."

"Pizza?" The word was said like some would say gold.

"One for each of you."

There was a quick flurry of conversation before their spokesfairy came forward. "'Za Lord is strong, and a wizard of his word. We have a bargain." She tucked a bit of flame colored hair behind one pointed ear. "You may call me Flicker."

"Garnet."

"Daisy."

"Flubber." The tone promised a wealth of bad luck if anyone laughed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Harry said gravely. He held up a group photo, glad he had possessed the foresight to ask his employer for it. "These are the humans I seek."

The fairies studied the photo intently for a moment before shooting off in different directions without a word. They had no care for social niceties. The little folk may not have been strong, but they were fast.

Harry's eyes dropped back down to his tracking charm. Its' pull telling him both that the agents were alive, and not that far away. At least, not as the crow flew. Then, he looked back at his companion, expression serious. "Now we wait."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> Peppymint’s Fanfiction Blitz of 2017, Day Seven of Seven

Say what you will about the wee folk, they were fast. In short order they had lead the pair around countless hazards, until they were right outside the cavern where the missing NCIS agents were being held. Harry smiled at the wee folk in thanks before waving them off. He didn’t wish for them to be hurt. This wasn’t their fight.

Tony’s eyes held more than a bit of amber as he surveyed the scene. Gibbs and McGee were bloodied and beaten, chained to the far wall. But, they were alive. As for Ziva, the agent had to restrain a snarl of rage as he beheld his teammate. The Israeli appeared to be unconscious. She had been dressed in a snow white gown and had been tied to an altar. It didn’t take much imagination to figure out what the killer meant for her. 

Tony fingered his gun, gaze focusing on his suspect. Clearly, he thought to himself, someone had a sense for the dramatic. The man was young, early twenties. His crimson silk robes had been heavily embroidered with arcane symbols and his staff had a large crystal on top of it. The floor was also covered in symbols, the metallic scent to the air a dark clue as to what the man had used for paint. 

Tony’s eyes flicked to the fully trained wizard beside him, than back to the killer. Under different circumstances, it would have been funny. However, this wasn’t a movie. Motioning for Harry to hang back, Tony drew his weapon and strode forward. “NCIS,” he announced his presence. “Drop the staff and put your hands on your head. You are under arrest.” He readied himself to dodge anything from a fireball to lightning. 

“Get out of here DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked pulling against his restraints. He didn’t understand what was going on here, or how this was possible. But he did know he wasn’t losing another agent.

“Sorry boss,” Tony apologized, aim remaining steady even though he suspected the killer could shield. “No can do.”

As for the suspect, he laughed. “Are you serious?” he chuckled. “You think you can take me? You? A mere mortal?”

This time Tony did snarl, eyes going completely amber, round pupils becoming slits as nails morphed into claws. “I think I can damn well try,” he snapped. His fangs glinted in the light cast by the man’s torches. He ignored McGee’s shocked gasp and the way Gibbs’ face had gone blank. He would deal with it later.

“Ahh,” the demon summoner breathed. “Not so mortal I see.” After a moment, he smiled darkly. “But still powerless.” If the agent had been able to act, he would have done so already. The black haired man ran his tongue across his teeth thoughtfully. “Though if you wanted to trade yourself for one of the men I might be amendable.” Not the woman however, she was too valuable.

“No deal,” Tony said. He wasn’t that stupid. Also, even in his limited experience he knew practitioners of Black Magic rarely kept their word if they could avoid it. A promise to someone like him, the agent knew, wouldn’t even be worth the paper it was written on.

The killer didn’t seem overly bothered by the refusal. That just meant he would have to claim his prize by force. This agent could be worth a great deal in certain circles. “And your name brave one?” he asked.

Tony scoffed. He definitely wasn’t that stupid. “No one important; just a very special agent, and I would like my team back, now.”

A sly smile spread across the killer’s face as his staff took on an ominous glow. “You amuse me agent,” he said. “Just how exactly do you plan to take them back?”

Tony’s returning smile was grim. “Easy,” he replied. “You might not think you need explain yourself to the enforcers of mortal law, but you still have to explain yourself to him.

To Be Continued . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I’m horrible. But I am still working on the rest of the scene.
> 
> I will try to have it up within the next week. In the meantime, hope you enjoyed the Blitz of 2017. This was year two and I am going to try and make it an annual thing. We’ll see how it goes.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and no one.

That was his cue. Harry stepped forward, blasting rod in hand. “Howdy,” he greeted. Then, operating on the assumption that the best defense is a good offense, the warden blasted the offending sorcerer across the room. Harry flicked his eyes towards his employer, then back to where the other practitioner was picking himself up. “I have this, go get your team.”

Tony didn’t have to be told twice. As the two exchanged magical blows across the room, the agent darted along the cavern’s edges, skidding to a halt next to his boss. He didn’t dare look up at Gibbs face and so was unaware of the flicker of concern that passed over it even as the steely eyes examined his Senior Agent’s claws. 

Opening his lock pick case Tony selected two of the thin pieces of metal and inserted them into the tumbler. Fortunately it seemed the killer had gone for theatrical looks over quality. Master thief the agent was not but he was good enough to pick this lock. A loud crash caused Tony to risk a glance over his shoulder even as he continued to work on the tumblers. 

It seemed the clothes didn’t make the man. The killer was looking rather panicky to be honest, not to mention a little worse for wear. His fancy robes had been a little burnt and more than a little ripped over the course of the magical battle. It seemed that when confronted with a fully-fledged member of the White Council, the killer had found his skills weren’t quite up to snuff.

That is when the rogue sorcerer tried to compound his sins. “Abezethibou!” The true name of the demonic being hung on the air. The smell of sulfur filled the room as a monstrous figure took form. “Abezethibou! Abezethibou!” The killer smiled, it was not a nice expression. Then, he pointed to where Ziva still lay insensate. “I offer you this woman for power dark one.”

Tony cursed, shoving the picks into Gibbs free hand as he selected a new pair and got to work on McGee’s chains. They were running out of time. Worriedly Tony wondered how mortal weapons would fair against a demon. It had never been something he had had cause to investigate. Could he even get close enough if Dresden failed to banish the thing?

Meanwhile Harry grimaced. That explained why there had been few warning signs before the deaths had started. The killer was trading his victims. His expression hardened. Well not this time. This man wasn’t as visibly unhinged as Victor Sells had been, fashion choices aside. But, he didn’t appear to be any smarter. You didn’t just hand out a being’s True Name.

“Abezethibou,” as he had once before, Harry seized control of the summoning. “Abezethibou. Abezethibou.”

The demon froze, turning to face its new master. Hatred burning in its blood red eyes.

The killer shrieked in rage. “No!” he denied. “This cannot be.”

Dark eyes rolled in their sockets. Seriously? Under different circumstances Harry would have laughed. Maybe he had overestimated this guy’s sanity; either that or the killer had been watching too many movies. 

Unfortunately, while Harry had solved the immediate issue, his solution came with other problems. When fighting the Shadowman, he had simply released the demon and let it turn on its summoner of its own accord. However, the wizard suspected this demon would be more interested in the taste of female flesh than its revenge. He could not release it. This meant he was stuck unless he could find the time to make a circle. 

“Fine,” the killer hissed as he reached into his robes. “Fine.” The hand emerged, holding a long obsidian dagger. His expression was deranged as he broke into a run, headed towards the alter. “I will just have to do it myself!!!”

Dropping the picks, Tony spun. His expression becoming one of horror as he rushed to intersect the killer, mind moving as fast as his body. He wasn’t going to make it, Tony knew. The other was closer and Dresden had to hold the demon. “Ziva,” he whispered as he pushed himself beyond human speeds. He couldn’t lose another member of his pride. Not like this. Ziiiivaaaa!!!!”

His teammate’s name was lost in an enraged roar, two legs becoming four as 150 pounds of angry black leopard slammed into the sorcerer. The pair tumbled, the man screaming in fear as he swiped the shifter wildly with his blade. Tony didn’t even feel the shallow scratches, instinct taking over as he buried his fangs in the other’s throat and clamped down. 

Thirty seconds later it was all over. The only sounds present that of heavy breathing and the low growl of the trapped demon. Blank eyes stared at the ceiling, the killer’s throat a mass of red. He was dead.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one

Time stood still, the leopard couching low to the ground as its tail twitched back and forth. An echoing growl filled the underground chamber, rumbling up from the great cat’s chest. Its teeth were stained with blood, the crimson life giving liquid spreading across the floor in an ever widening pool. Instincts as old as humankind itself screaming just one thing to all those present. Predator.

Harry had other things on his mind. Fortunately, now lacking distractions, sending the demon back to the infernal realm from which it hailed was a simple matter, quickly accomplished. Once free of entanglements, Harry took a few cautious steps towards the shapeshifter. “Tony,” he said softly. “Tony DiNozzo.” Shaking out his shield bracelet, the wizard stood his ground. “Are you still with us?”

It was a common problem among shapeshifters of all types, both borne and learned. The rush of new instincts and senses could be overwhelming, especially at first. Some of them never snapped out of it. 

Meanwhile, another figure watched the scene with narrowed gray eyes. Then, he moved. Head up, shoulders back, Gibbs strode across the room, ignoring the half-chained McGee’s protests. He stopped a bare foot from his senior agent. Barely out of reach of the claws.

For a moment, the pair just stared at each other. Alpha male to alpha male. It was a clash of wills; man on one side, beast on the other. The man won. Taking that final step forward, Gibbs backhanded the leopard across the skull, right between the two furry ears.

The leopard’s form shimmered, and then it was Tony again. He stared up at his boss in disbelief. “Did you just headslap me?” Gibbs could have lost an arm.

“Damn straight I did.” One silver brow rose. “Do I need to do it again?”

“No boss,” Tony yelped scrambling to his feet. Licking dry lips, he grimaced at the coppery taste, well aware of the picture he must make.

Looking around, Harry ripped one of the elaborate banners, dipping it in a silver brazier of what appeared to be spring water before handing it to his employer. “Here,” he offered. It seemed the killer’s theatrics hadn’t been entirely useless after all. 

Nodding his thanks, Tony accepted the rag, doing his best to scrub the blood off his face. He wasn’t entirely successful. “Ziva?” he asked.

McGee glanced up from where he stood at the Israeli’s side, having managed to free himself. “She won’t wake up,” he called. He leaned a little closer, nose wrinkling at the smell. “I think,” his voice trailed off. “I think she’s been drugged.”

The other three men gathered around the altar; Tony pretending not to notice Tim’s aborted flinch at his proximity. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent. It was somewhat familiar. He glanced at the wizard. “Is that?”

“Yes,” Harry answered. It was a fairly common recipe. One of the first potions Justin had ever taught him. “Assuming he gave her the usual dose, she should be up within the day.” Messing with potions could be tricky. It was best to just let it run its course.

Gibbs’ fingers twitched as he resisted the urge to demand what this man, this impossibly powerful stranger knew about it. But this was hostile territory, and he had been a Marine. He knew better than to contradict what was clearly a local expert. Here, he would take his allies where he could find them, at least until his team was safe. 

“Gibbs,” the older man’s introductions were short and to the point. He gestured to the right, then down. “McGee. David.”

“Dresden, P.I. and wizard.” Harry decided not to complicate things by tacking on Warden. “Your agent hired me.”

“But,” Tim protested. “Magic doesn’t exist.”

Tony just rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into this. “Can we just go,” he interrupted. “Before something else comes along.” He bent down to pick up Ziva only to hiss. Steadying himself on the altar, the agent raised one hand to cover a still bleeding wound.

“Tony!” McGee exclaimed with concern, wrapping an arm around his co-worker. Yes, he reminded himself. This was Tony. 

For a split second the shapeshifter leaned into the embrace before abruptly straightening. “I’m fine Probie.”

“You’re not.” Reaching down, Gibbs hoisted the slender woman into his own arms. “I’ll carry her.” His agents knew better than to object. 

“What about the perp?” Tim asked.

“Leave him.” Harry knew they wouldn’t make it a hundred yards in Undertown carrying a corpse.

A muscle in Gibbs check twitched. He was not happy, not at all. However. “McGee.”

“Yes boss.”

“Get his fingerprints.” At least that way they would be able to ID the killer.

Tony’s eyes flicked to the wizard’s. “Think our guides are still around?” he asked. He wanted out of this place, yesterday.

“I doubt they went too far,” Harry replied. He began to walk; then paused. “Let me and DiNozzo do the talking,” he warned. Even the little folk could do damage to the unwary.

It turned out Harry was right. The small fae were still present, and thought McGee was wide-eyed, he stayed silent as the wizard negotiated for passage to the surface. The price you ask; one large pineapple pizza, each.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one
> 
> I am so sorry. One of my co-workers had a baby and I have been so busy knitting that I forgot this was sitting in my notebook.

Tony let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief as they stepped out of the darkness. He had never been so happy to see the sun in his life, and from the looks on his teammates’ faces, he was far from the only one. It may have been a dirty alleyway covered in graffiti, but to them, it was beautiful.

Upon reaching a less sketchy area of Chicago, Harry quickly took his leave. Sending a jaunty wave over his shoulder as he commented he’d send Tony the bill. The wizard had every reason to be chipper. For a trip into Undertown, things had gone remarkably smoothly. Not even a surprise encounter with Marcone would be enough to ruin his mood. Nicodemus maybe, but not Marcone.

The muscles in Gibbs’ jaw clenched as he watched the tall figure stride away. The urge to grab the other and demand answers was still strong. However, considering he had seen the man literally throw fire that probably was not the wisest idea. His arms tightened protectively around Ziva’s unconscious form. Especially with a member of his team already down; and speaking of his team . . . 

A frown crossed Gibbs’ face as he discretely examined DiNozzo. His senior agent was being unusually quiet. On a normal day he would have expected a couple movie references at the very least.

Almost in response to his thoughts, Tony turned to face them. “We need to figure out what we’re putting in the report,” he said abruptly. 

McGee sputtered. “What do you mean what are we putting in the report? We’ll just say . . .” His voice trailed off as he struggled to put the day’s events into words.

“Say what Tim?” Tony’s eyes were hard as he interrupted. “That the murders were committed by an evil sorcerer who was killed when I turned into a leopard and ripped out his throat?” And that wasn’t even taking the wizard into account. Forget losing his job, he’d be lucky to avoid a straightjacket. 

“Speaking of,” Gibbs interrupted the conversation. “How long have you been able to do that?” His data was clearly incomplete, and that was just unacceptable where his team was concerned.

Tony was silent for a long moment. Then, he held a single hand up in front of himself, the nails briefly shimmering into claws before reverting. The change had never come so easily. “I thought I couldn’t,” he murmured eyes distant. “That’s why the clan exiled me.”

If Tony heard his boss’s sharp inhale he gave no sign, long forgotten insults echoing through his mind. His lips twisted bitterly. “Barely more than human they said.” Abruptly the brunette blinked, coming back to the present. “Not that there is anything wrong with being human boss.” He did not need another head slap today.

That was it, Tim thought in disbelief. He had known Tony and his family were estranged, but seriously. A ball of rage coiled in his stomach on his teammate’s behalf as he searched for something to say to lighten the mood. “Abby,” the hacker said at last. “Is going to flip.”

“Bite your tongue McGeek,” Tony snapped, a bit of his usual self shining through. “No way are we telling Abby about this.”

Huh? Tim was confused. Didn’t Tony trust her?

“Vampires are in no way tragic, misunderstood figures.” Most of them were killers, plain and simple.

Ah, Tim thought to himself, that made more sense. Tony was trying to protect her. Then, his brain turned back on. “Wait!” he sputtered. “Vampires are real?”

“Of course they are,” Tony answered rolling his eyes. “Fortunately,” he continued. “The vampiric population of Norfolk is pretty much non-existent.” Along with that of fae, spirits, and practitioners of all flavors. He gave his boss his best puppy, or would that be kitten look. “Can we go home now; please?”

Gibbs considered a moment before nodding sharply. It went against all his instincts as an investigator, but in this one case, ignorance really was bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the NCIS teams’ one supernatural adventure, not counting when they metaphorically kick the DiNozzo Clan’s butts when they show up with the ‘All is forgiven Anthony, come home’ line. Maybe a fan of this story will write that scene someday. It will not be me though. I am moving on to other things.
> 
> I think I am going to write a couple short stories to get my groove back and then stick my poll back up. Though keep in mind this is just a tentative plan, subject to veto by the hordes of plot bunnies under my bed. In the meantime though, hope you enjoyed Hidden Claws and please review.


End file.
